Saga of Hero News
Login Gift: Duration:12am 7th June after routine maintenance~10am 14th June(server time) Range: All servers Details: During the event time,any characters(lv30+) login can collect login gift- 10 vouchers everyday at the event manager. Promotion Event At the 3rd Week of June Duration:12am 14th June after routine maintenance~10am 21st June(server time) Range: All servers Details: Any character recharge first time any amount of crystal during the event time will receive 【First Recharge Gift Pack】open to receive: 【Gem Voucher (Grade VII)】*3 Soul of the Wrath*1 Single Recharge Giftpack: Duration:12am 14th June after routine maintenance~10am 21st June(server time) Range: All servers Details: Any character recharge every certain amount of crystals during the event will receive the following giftpack. For example:if any character recharge 999crystals 3 times or more during this event ,he/she will receive 999giftpack and 1000giftpack3 times or more. Recharge 399 crystals in one payment will receive 399Giftpack*1 and 400Giftpack*1 Recharge 699 crystals in one payment will receive 699Giftpack*1 and 30days VIP(directly add into character) Recharge 999 crystals in one payment will receive 999Giftpack*1 and 1000Giftpack*1 Recharge 4999 crystals in one payment will receive 4999Giftpack*1 and 5000Giftpack*1 Recharge 9999 crystals in one payment will receive 9999Giftpack*1 and 10000Giftpack*1 Recharge 19999 crystals in one payment will receive 19999Giftpack*1 and 20000Giftpack*1 Recharge 29999 crystals in one payment will receive 29999Giftpack*1 and 30000Giftpack*1 Recharge 29999 crystals in one payment will receive 29999Giftpack*1 and 30000Giftpack*1 Genie Seed: Plant it in the Event Zone to harvest【Generous Pack】,open the pack to receive one of the following items： Magic Dust*1 Anima's Scale*1 Page of Interior Grade*1 (pet skill) Page of Superior Grade*1(pet skill) Gold Bar*1 open to receive 1-10gold. June Badge:sale price 1Gold. Collect June Badge*45 can exchange Mythical Ares Helmet*1 Collect June Badge*50 can exchange Mythical Ares Armour*1 Collect June Badge*50 can exchange Mythical Ares Gauntlets*1 Collect June Badge*50 can exchange Mythical Ares Ring*1 CollectJune Badge*50 can exchange Mythical Ares Necklace*1 Collect June Badge*50 can exchange Mythical Ares Medal*1 Collect June Badge*50 can exchange Mythical Ares Deputy*1 Collect June Badge*60 can exchange Mythical the Avenger's Helmet*1 Collect June Badge*100 can exchange Title: The Avenger Max Health + 12000 Strike +900 Spell +900 Block +1000 Resist +1000 Heal +600 Attack Speed +6% Launch Speed +6% Movement Speed +4% Permanent 2 x character EXP Collect June Badge*150 can exchange Title The Captain Max Health + 20000 Strike +1500 Spell +1500 Block +1200 Resist +1200 Heal +2000 Attack Speed +10% Launch Speed +10% Movement Speed +15% Permanent 3 x character EXP Collect June Badge*250 can exchange Title 'The Dragon Warrior' Max HP：+30000 Strike：+1800 Spell：+1800 Block：+1500 Resisst：+1500 Healing：+ 3000 Atk speed：+15% Launch speed：+15% Movement speed：+20% Permanent 5x EXP from kill mobs Rewards For Spending: Duration:12am 14th June after routine maintenance~10am 21st June(server time) Range: All servers Details: Spend over 1000 crystals during this event : Reward: Lucky Crystal Card(300)*1 Spend over 5000 crystal during this event Reward: 【pearl of earth soul】*1000 Spend over 10000 crystal during this event 【mark of soul】*30 Spend over 20000 crystals during this event Reward: 【pearl of earth soul】*5000 Spend over 30000 crystals during this event can obtain 【Polished Magic Crystal of Refinement】*150 Spend over 40000 crystals during this event 【Genie Seed】*10 Spend over 50000 crystals during this event Lucky Crystal Card（10000）*1 Spend over 80000 crystals during this event 【Shard of Fate】*100 Spend over 120000 crystals during this event 【Illusive Feather】*500 【sc1001】【Elusive Feather】*300 Spend over 200000 crystals during this event Reward: Permanent powerful title 'The Dragon Warrior' Max HP：+30000 Strike：+1800 Spell：+1800Block：+1500 Resisst：+1500 Healing：+ 3000 Atk speed：+15% Launch speed：+15% Movement speed：+20% Permanent 5x EXP from kill mobs Score Exchange In Mall Duration:12am 14th June after routine maintenance~10am 21st June(server time) Range: All servers Details: Your character will obtain 1 score in Mall for every 10 crystals recharged during event, for example, if you recharge 1000 crystals during event,your character will obtain 100 score in Mall,you can exchange special & rare items in Mall- Score section. New outfit: The Coolest Ethnic Trend Pack 300 score Mythical The Aveger's Helmet:3500 score Artecrux GiftPack: 500 score open to receive: Crystal Essence Fortunebag :50 score Receive 3-5 Crystal Essence upon use. Fame Pack:80 score Receive Fruit of Fame(100fame)*3 upon use. Lord of Flame Pack:300 score :Receive New Lord of Flame Egg *3 and Transitory Beads*10 Wealth Pack:120 score:Double click to use to obtain Gold Bar*1 Anima Pack: 900 score:Double click to use to obtain Anima’s Scale*1 Shard of Soul Pack: 300 score:Double click to use to obtain Shard of Soul*1 Level Up Pack:400 score:obtain one 20% 0ff Level Up Pack Mount Feed:300 score,use to increase mount attributes Genie Enhancement Water:300 score,use to increase Genie attributes Wheel of Fate Pack: 9000 score Double click to use to obtain Wheel of Fate *1 Natal Pack: 500 score:obtain one 20% 0ff Natal Pack Panda Suit Pack: Double click to use to obtain Panda Suite *1 Magic Dust Pack:600 score,Double click to use to obtain Magic Dust*3 Split Shadow Pack:100 score, Double click to use to obtain Split Shadow *10 Essence of Plasma 280 score,Double click to use to obtain Essence of Plasma *1 【Mythical Ares Helmet】 3300 score 【Mythical Ares Armour】 3300 score 【Mythical Ares Gauntlets】3300 score 【Mythical Ares Boots】3300 score 【Mythical Ares Necklace】3300 score 【Mythical Ares Ring】3300 score 【Mythical Ares Deputy】3300 score 【Mythical Ares Medal】3300 score Dragon Crystal of Refinement 3000 score (100% refine success rate to all equipments from 1-15 star) Mythical Sword of the Forge Lord (permanent) 3500 score Mythical Staff of the Forge Lord(permanent)3500score Mythical Dagger of the Forge Lord(permanent) 3500score Mythical Bow of the Forge Lord(permanent)) 3500 score Mythical Pearl of the Forge Lord(permanent)) 3500score Note:All score gained in event will reset (zero)after event closed,pls exchange scores ASAP during event! ZombiesVS Plants Event: Duration: 12am 14th June after routine maintenance~10am 21th June(server time) Range: All servers Details:'' Some archaeologist have found the Zombie chamber near Starpolis with greate treasure in it,heroes in the Rochland ,enjoy the exploration with excitement and adventure! '' During the event time each character above lv 40 can enter the Zombie chamber 30 minutes at the Arena keeper,kill zombies as many as you can to receive random mall items! Note: Kill the BOSS- Zombie King to get some nice rewards! Sky Challenge Gift: Duration:12am 28th June after routine maintenance~10am 5th July(server time) Range: All servers Details: During the event time,any character complete sky ladder challenge will receive some rewards. Sky ladder challenge reach lv60 or above: 【Truffle】*1 【Auto Card】*1 【Shard of Ice】*3 Sky ladder challenge reach lv65 or above: 【Source Crystal】x50 【Crystal Essence】*30 【pearl of earth soul】*200 【Polished Magic Crystal of Refinement】x10